pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Ezria
Ezria-''' to nazwa związku pomiędzy Arią Montgomery i Ezrą Fitz. Jest jednym z pięciu głównych związków w Pretty Little Liars. Seria Sezon 1 W odcinku Pilot Ezra i Aria pierwszy raz spotykają się w barze. Zaczynają rozmawiać o studiach, podróżach, pisaniu i muzyce dogadując się od razu. Ezra mówi jej, że nie długo zaczyna pracę w liceum. Ezra uważał, że dziewczyna jest studentką o specjalności w języku angielskim. Następnie idą do łazienki gdzie zaczynają się całować. Następnego dnia oboje są bardzo zaskoczeni tym, że Ezra jest nauczycielem angielskiego Arii. Cała klasa zaczyna gapić się na dziewczynę po tym jak zareagował Fitz gdy ją zobaczył. Kiedy mają okazje by porozmawiać prywatnie Czas ich związku '''Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"Pilot" *'Koniec: '"Reality Bites Me" *'Powód rozstania: '''Ezra odczytał wiadomość, którą Aria dostała od "A", a dotyczącą ich związku. Sprawiło to, że stwierdził, że Aria go oszukała i powiedziała komuś o ich romansie. '''Drugi związek ' *'Początek: '"Keep Your Friends Close" *'Powód powrotu do siebie: '''Ezra stwierdził, że zachował się jak idiota i poprosił Arię, żeby znów zaczęli się spotykać. *'Koniec: "For Whom the Bell Tolls" *'''Powód rozstania: '''Aria obawiała się, że Ezra wciąż czuje coś do Jackie , a ponadto była na niego zła, bo nie powiedział jej, że Jackie pracuje w Hollis i oszukał ją. '''Trzeci związek *'Początek: '"The Goodbye Look" *'Powód powrotu do siebie: '''Aria zdała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd rozstając się z Ezrą. *'Koniec: Pomiędzy "Over My Dead Body" i "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares". *'''Powód rozstania: '''Jackie szantażowała Arię każąc jej rozstać się z Ezrą i Aria nie chciała, żeby wpadł w tarapaty z powodu jej aresztowania. '''Czwarty związek *'Początek: '"Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares" *'Powód powrotu do siebie: '''Miesiąc później, Ezra dowiaduje się o sznatażowaniu Arii przez Jackie i decyduje się powiedzieć jej rodzicom o ich związku. *'Koniec: "A Hot Piece of A" *'''Powód rozstania: '''Ojciec Arii powiedział mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz zbliży się do Arii, zgłosi to na policję. '''Piąty związek *'Początek: '"The Blond Leading the Blind" *'Powód powrotu: '''Ezra zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może żyć bez Arii i spotkał się z nią w Philly. *'Koniec: "A DAngerous GAme" *'''Powód rozstania: '''Aria chciała chronić Ezrę i Malcolma, jego syna. '''Szósty związek *'Początek: '"Love, ShAck Baby" *'Powód powrotu: '''Aria zdała sobie sprawę, że kocha Ezrę. *'Koniec: Free Fall '' *'Powód rozstania: Aria dowiaduję się, że Ezra śledził ją i jej przyjaciółki. Podejrzewała go o bycie "A". Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Fitz ją kochał i dowiedziała się o związku Ezry z Alison. Związek na jedną noc *'Początek: '"Miss Me x100" *'Powód powrotu: '''Ezra powiedział, że nie chce więcej słyszeć z jej ust słowa "przepraszam" i pochylił się, aby ją pocałować. Całowali się coraz bardziej namiętnie zanim zaczęli uprawiać seks. *'Koniec: '''"Run. Ali, Run" *'''Powód rozstania: '''Aria powiedziała Ezrze, że to, co się między nimi wydarzyło było pomyłką i że pomiędzy nimi nie może być tak, jak nyło kiedyś, nawet jeśli nadal się kochają. Cytaty Galeria PLL - Holding Ezria.png Ezria.gif Tumblr mq3fq3w5mg1qcqnqzo1 500.jpg X2 7f193ae.jpg tumblr_mfpuhgFcJt1qh6s1no6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n35vv0pwUB1sg8qnbo7_500.gif Ezria_look.gif Ezria_Forever.gif Ezria_cute.gif A-look-at-ezria.jpg E-A-ezria-30077592-500-281.gif tumblr_maikpnTzYQ1rgasu7o1_500.gif Ezria-3-ezra-and-aria-34301657-500-290.gif tumblr_mpk104IFaP1s4xpxho3_500.gif tumblr_mhf4dovD2q1qcqnqzo2_500.gif large.gif tumblr_mfz8l6GC8k1rc2ql5o1_500.gif tumblr_l7l1d2A6Ls1qb03bc.gif ezria05.gif tumblr_m56ezd7KT31rriscno4_250.gif ezria-o.gif Aria-Ezra-2x07-ezra-and-aria-24104563-500-280.gif Ezria_make_out.gif tumblr_lrxtlfZ4Q71qczjlgo1_500.gif tumblr_static_37zjkv1ti08wosswk4w4g8kco.gif baghead-picture.gif Aria-Ezra-ezra-and-aria-25081779-500-281.gif tumblr_n44wcfgXjq1sg8qnbo1_500.gif Aria-Ezra-ezria-fangirls-25540182-500-266.gif E-A-ezria-30077670-1280-720.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Związki Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów